Jessica ?
by Ultimatekirby90
Summary: I don't know where I am. I remember nothing at all... (The original story of a woman in a hospital with no memory, stuck in a hospital.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

…

"You can open your eyes now, Jess."

' _Hello?'_

"Jess, are you alright?"

' _Who's there?'_

"Hey Jess, you shouldn't be joking around right now"

' _Where am I?'_

"Jess? Oh god… You're bleeding!"

' _It hurts'.  
_

"Don't worry, Jess! I'll get you to safety! Just hang in there!"

' _Cooper, please help.'_

 **Chapter 1**

 **'** _Cooper…'_

 __"Where am I? Cooper… Who is that?"

Looking around the room, a few things stand out. The room is mostly white, and the morning sun is shining in through the windows.

I blink a little to try and focus more. To my right there's a small table with a vase of flowers in it, all roses. I'm not sure, how many there are, but I can count at least ten. Further away I could see a tv and the windows.

To my left there was a bowl of cold water, with a cloth submerged in it. After looking around a bit more I found nothing catching my eye. Now the question was. Where was I?

A little while afterwards the double doors open and an orange haired woman walks in. Guessing from her outfit she must've been a nurse. ' _So I'm in a hospital.'_ She walked over next to me and sat down on a chair.

"Good morning Jessica. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess? I don't really remember if it was good or bad" ' _Now that I think about it… I don't remember much of anything.'_

"Don't worry sweetie, that's completely normal. My name is Laura and I am your specially assigned nurse. You don't remember much, because you've hit your head. So you're an amnesiac. Don't worry though, it's nothing life threatening. Now let's get you dressed"

' _Memory loss? That explains the slight headache and the feeling of something missing. But who is Cooper?'_

I try to step out of bed so I can get dressed, but when my legs touch the floor, I just fall. "Be careful sweetie. You shouldn't get out of bed. Here." She then helps me back up in the bed, into a sitting position, with my legs dangling like noodles over the edge. "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention, but you're paralysed from the waist down. You've been in that state for years, so I thought that you wouldn't have forgotten that."

' _I'm amnesiac and handicapped? What a sorry state I'm in'_

After a little while of struggling with getting clothed, we finally get everything in place. "Let me just check your pulse, then we'll be good to go. I'm sure you're hungry" she says with a big smile. I nod softly.

"Alright, everything's in order." She then leaves and quickly comes back with a wheel chair. "Put out your arms sweetie, I'll help you down" She takes me in her arms and put me down in the wheelchair. She then pushes me out into the hallway. It wasn't very different from my room. Just as blindingly white.

Looking around I notice, what seems to be a covered person, on a table with wheels. "What's wrong with the man over there?" I ask my nurse "Oh him? That's um… Billy! He has trouble sleeping, which the covers are used for. But, when he does sleep, he sleep walks and is very violent and that's what the straps are for.

' _I guess that makes sense'_

We pass through a few double doors into a big room. There's a few rows of tables lined up with chairs around them. A few of them are occupied by people. Some with limbs in casts, and some nothing seems to be anything wrong with.

"So sweetie, what would you like?" She asks me, while getting a tray next to us. There is a big assortment of food. From sausages to pancakes. "I'm not actually all too hungry, so I'd just like some fruit salad" I say to Laura. She nods and take a bowl of fruit salad onto the tray. She then walks over to one of the tables, places it and returns to me, and get me over to it.

Looking around I notice that a big group of people are surrounding, what seems to be a stage, in the corner. "What's going on over there?" I ask. "Oh that? That's Butch and his band. They come here every day and plays some songs. Coincidentally the room you're in, is the room where his fiancé passed away. So now he comes here to lament, much to the delight of the other patients. You probably noticed that vase in your room. That's also him. Close to the hospital there is a botanist, where he buys a single rose and leaves it in your room. Quite romantic."

 _They are really good. I wonder if I can get to talk to him later._

After I finish my salad, Laura helps me back into my room and hands me a glass of water and a pill "Here. You need to sleep now." _No way am I skipping a chance of maybe talking to that singer._ I take the pill in my mouth, but instead of swallowing it with the water, I hide it under my tongue.

I lay back and act as if I'm getting drowsy. After a little while Laura leaves. As I hear the doors shut, I open my eyes and spit the pill out the window. _Now I shouldn't have to worry about that anymore._ An hour passes with nothing happening. I'm just about to actually go to sleep, out of boredom, when the doors open. I quickly shut my eyes and act as if I'm sleeping. I squint around and see that the person in the room is not Laura.

"Butch?" I ask. He lets out a shocked noise and stares at me. "You shouldn't scare people like that! It's bad for the heart. I thought you were supposed to be asleep by now." I chuckled "I was. But your music was just so enchanting that I really wanted to talk to you. What's with the roses?" He looked around, as if not sure to stay, or to go. He decided on the former and sat down next to me.

"They were Susie's favourite flowers." We sat and talked for five minutes. Five became ten and ten became twenty. Before we noticed anything, we had been talking for an hour straight. He looked down at his wristwatch and exclaimed. "Oh damn! Sorry I've gotta go now. My dog needs to get walked or else he is gonna leave a little brown present for me!" I frown "Can't you stay just a little longer. It was really nice to have someone to talk to." He looks back at me from the door "Sorry. I'll come visit again tomorrow. See ya." I smile again "You'll owe me a song for that." He smiles and waves, and I wave back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days pass like that. I listen to him sing in the morning. He brings another rose to the vase and then we sit and talk for about an hour. One day I get curious and ask him, what happened to the girl named Susie. His smile quickly faded. "You sure, you want to know" I nod quickly. "Alright, I guess it won't hurt."

Us meeting was the closest one could get to fate. We met inside the flower shop down the street. I was getting flowers for my mother, and so was she. Though for a different occasion. So I found the flowers I was looking for and got in line to buy them. Susie was the one right in front of me and it seemed like her purchase had stopped the line. I didn't say anything, but I couldn't help overhearing the conversation. "Oh no… I forgot my card! It must be at home. I'm so sorry for this. Could I possibly get the flowers and come back and pay later? I really need these flowers. My mother has just passed away and I can't come without flowers." The woman behind the desk didn't seem to really care about any of her customers problems.

She just looked at her and blatantly said "No money, no flowers." I couldn't stand for something like that. So I went up next to her and said "I can pay if you need it. You can just repay me another time." I looked down and noticed that she was buying the same kind of flowers as me. Roses. She thanked me and we parted ways outside.

Fast forward to the sunday afterwards. I was going to the karaoke bar, which I usually did whenever I had a stressful week. When I arrived everything seemed normal. Drunkies over in the corner with their tower of glasses, a line of people going up behind the stage curtain and loud music filling the whole place. I wasn't really there for the alcohol, but mostly to sing and let loose. So I walk up behind the curtain and guess who's there? I walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder and say "Hey aren't you that girl from the flower shop?" She turns around mildly shocked, but quickly regains her composure as she sees that it's me.

"Oh hi, it's you! Um… What was your name?" I smile and shake her hand lightly "Butch! I didn't expect to meet you again in this big city. You doing alright after… ya know" She nods "Yeah… I'm fine…" Her smile wavers slightly "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go on stage!" I grabbed her arm and began heading up. She stopped and looked at me mildly confused "To..together?" I looked and smiled at her "Well, you have to repay me somehow. So let's have fun! You wouldn't be up here if you didn't believe in your voice!"

We started off with just one song. One turned to two. Two turned to an hour. We sang and we partied and had the greatest fun. But that didn't last. Susie had, had quite a lot to drink and our way back to my house for a movie she challenged me to a race. We ran for a bit and slowly she was getting ahead. In hour alcohol filled daze, she ran a red light and… well you can probably guess the rest.

She was put in a coma and placed here. For about a week I sat and hoped she was alright. But she didn't open her eyes… not once did I get to see them again. After a while her body just gave up…

You know… Sometimes when I look in here I still remember her laying here.

Butch had begun staring. Not intensely and not really at me either. More like through me, as if looking at someone else, who was laying in the same spot as me. "Well I better go. I'll bring my guitar next time, so I can fulfill that promise." _Oh how I wish I was that girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _He is a really nice guy, that Butch._ I'm just sitting and drawing some pictures, on some paper, I got from the nurse. Not really thinking I just ended up drawing flowers. I was a bit surprised at how it turned out. I had no idea, but I seemed to be very good at it. Maybe I had been an artist before I lost my memory?

I glanced up at the clock and noticed, that it was almost that time of day, when Butch came around. A little while passed and the door opened, and in came a big black thing. It turned around and it was just Butch with his guitar case.

He put out the chair next to my bed, with the back of the chair facing me and sat down leaning on it. "So I have a few songs here, that I could sing for you. Just choose whichever one you'd like." He handed me the notebook and I began scrolling through it. Every two pages had a whole song on it. Title, artist and lyrics. After a little bit of looking and deciding, which out of three songs I liked the most, I ended up with the one close to start.

"This one? You sure? This is a duet though." _Was it really a coincidence that I chose that one?_ I didn't seem to mind though "We'll just sing together. Is that a problem?" I asked still as cheerful as before. He stared at me a bit before saying "Nonono, it's no problem at all. I just didn't expect you to want to sing too"

He took out his guitar, tuned it and began reading his notes on the song. It didn't take very long, which was bit odd, but I didn't pay it any mind. And then, we just began singing. Not sure how long, but I'm sure it was loud enough to wake the dead. It was so energetic, so fun. It felt like my heart was gonna beat out of my chest.

Out of nowhere my chest began hurting, and I coughed up blood. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Butch. And then I was swallowed by the darkness.

When I awake, I am in a field of flowers. It was so wast, and might even have gone on for miles. Looking around it seemed to be all around me. I was sitting on a blanket under a big tree. Next to me was… something. Some silhouette of a person. But for some reason I wasn't afraid. I actually felt happy.

The figure then spoke to me "So, what do you think? It's beautiful isn't it" I didn't even think, but I just answered "It's wonderful!" It was like I was in someone else's body. I wasn't in control, yet it was speaking and moving. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and no peaking before I say you can."

I close my eyes and the sound of the wind hitting the flowers disappeared, and was swapped out for panicked voices, flashing lights and a high pitched noise. I was back in the hospital. _'Was it all a dream?'_

One of the nurses come over to me and shout to a man "She's awake! Her heartbeat is stable!" I was so confused. Nothing made sense. What was going on? As my eyes adjusted I could see that it was Laura and a doctor I hadn't seen before.

"Laura… What happened? Where is Butch?" I asked. Laura sat down next to me, placed a hand on my shoulder and said with a sad expression "We aren't sure. But, what we know is that Butch ran out from here yelling that you had passed out and something about blood. When we came in here you were out like a light. But everything is alright now. You can rest easy"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm not sure how long I got to sleep that night, Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. I was so worried, what had happened while I was gone. Why did Butch leave and not help me. Was it… because he hated me? Was he being forced to be with me? Who was I before I lost my memories.

Those thoughts kept passing around in my mind, and I just wanted to open the window and jump. But after awhile it got quiet and I fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was already high on the sky, and I realised I might miss out on the show today. Laura must've let me sleep and just gone on her way to another patient. I pulled over my wheelchair and hopped down with a slight thud.

I rolled as quickly down the halls, as my thin arms could push. Looking around I saw that they were still there. As I rolled over to the stage I could hear someone's voice, but it wasn't Butch's. Some guy with dyed hair was on stage at the microphone and when I got close enough I could hear what he was saying. "Everyone I'm sorry to announce, but we will not be playing today! Our singer has to stay home for a few days, due to unforeseen problems. We can not disclose what they are, but…"

I didn't really listen anymore. I was just really sad. _'I must've been the reason that he didn't come in today. I have to apologize somehow.'_ I went up behind the scene at the same time as the guy on stage went down. "Hey um… Could you tell me where Butch is? I really want to show him that I'm sorry."

He looked at me with a confused look "Butch? Who's… OH RIGHT! You guys here call him Butch. Well… He is probably at home right now. I don't want to disturb him, but if you think you can cheer him up go ahead.

We went outside the hospital to the city map, so he could show me the way. "Alright, we are here, and Cooper lives here. I can push you to his house if you'd like" I looked up at him with a smile "No, I'm good. You should join your friends."

Before he could stop me I had already begun heading down the swing, when I noticed where I actually was. I was outside a flower shop and for some reason it caught my interest. I roll inside and the smell of plants and soil hit me dead. It feels like I'm at home.

I roll around looking at all the different flower, when I find one that looks familiar. I'm not sure why, but I pick up some white flowers and head to the register. When I get there some big guy is flirting with the attendee. "Please leave me alone, sir. I am not interested" He smiles drunkenly "Oh come on, toots. Just a little fun." The attendee turns away, and the man looks angry and scratches himself, before looking at me.

"Hey missy, could you let me have that spot? I need to rest a bit." I stare at him, obviously baffled at his request. I politely say "Sorry sir, but I can't leave this chair" His eyes fills with rage and he throws his half empty bottle past me and it splatters on the stone floor. "You listen here you whore! I'm a man, you're a woman, I decide what you do and don't do!"

He takes me by the arms and throw me on the ground, and I feel a sharp pain in my back and chest. "Stupid women, never understanding and order… What the hell is wrong with this chair! It's so small! Why does it keep rolling?!" The man stands up and begins kicking my chair, before pulling the wheels off.

I look down at the roses that I'd crushed and begin to sob. Not a moment passes before a loud crack sounds rings out and the big man falls over the register, knocked out cold. I turn around and see… "Butch! Why are you here?!"

He ignores me and looks at the attendee, "This man obviously needs some help, so please call the police and an ambulance. I have to get this woman to the hospital, then I'll be right back to testify" The attendee nods and picks up her phone and dials 911.

Butch looks down at me and then picks me up. "You ok, Jessica? He didn't do anything right?" I just look at him, before bursting out into tears and hugging him. "I was so scared! I thought you wouldn't come back to me, after what happened! I'm so glad to see you"

He picks me up and walks out through the doors, passing by the broken bottle. He carries me all the way into the hospital and into my room "Please stay here ok?" I nod, wiping my tears away. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ever since the experience, my back had been acting up, but the doctors weren't saying anything. _'I am gonna ask Butch when he comes in today.'_ The clock hits 1 PM and almost instantaneously Butch walks in. In his hand he has a bunch of white roses "These were the ones you were gonna buy right? How would you have done that? No matter, hope you're feeling better."

"Hey Butch, could you check something for me? I've had this annoying pain in my back ever since yesterday." He stares at me and then nods. I turn around and button up my hospital suit. I move it and bend away from Butch. "So? Anything there?" His expression… I couldn't describe it if I tried.

It seemed like a missconstrued face of emotion. Happy, disgusted, sad… "What is it?" He put his hand forward and took a light hold of something "There is something sticking out of you. It seems like a tiny little… nail." I can feel it. It feels really weird. "I'm gonna try and move out ok? So sit still." Slowly I can feel it pull out. It doesn't hurt as much as one would think, but it gave me an incredible need to vomit.

"It… it can't be… that man… when he pushed you he knocked it free…" I like back at him again to see him hold a long and sharp object "What is that? And what are you talking about?" His face turns almost shining. He was that happy, he was probably holding himself from crying.

"I need to go get someone." Butch walks out, object still in hand. He soon returns with a doctor, who takes a close look at my back "It seems you're right, it's free. Jessica is in no more danger" The doctor walks out again and it's just me and Butch.

"Butch… you need to explain to me. What is going on?!" I stare at him, fearing for my life that he just did something horrible. "Jessica… I'm so happy… You're not gonna die. I can talk freely. I love you Jessica. My real name isn't Butch. My name is Cooper and I'm your fiancé" _What?_

"Butch what do you mean… Cooper? That's the name I remember from my dream. Talk freely? I'm so confused" He puts his hand on my shoulder, crying. "When you were young, you were in a grave accident at your grandparents home."

"You were spending time with your grandparents, just sitting and having fun in their basement, when a massive earthquake hit. The whole building collapsed on you and some pipe pierced your back leaving that there fragment in you."

"Ever since then you have been living on the edge. Every heart beat could be your last. I have no idea, how you could live so long without anything happening, but it happened when we were in a field of flowers. Your heart rate was so fast that it pierced your heart slightly."

"When we got here we found the fragment and doctors deemed it impossible to retrieve, as it was too close to your heart. So to avoid further accidents we gave you some medicine… Amnesiacs. So you forgot me, but I didn't forget you. They last for about a month so you'll get your memories back in a week."

I was in shock. Utterly dumbfounded. How could all this have happened and I hadn't known. "That's impossible… How could I forget someone like you?" He looks me dead in the eyes and say "Laura isn't real. The part about her getting hit wasn't real either. Everything that happened then was between you and me. But you forgetting me was too tough. So I took on the name Butch while here, so I could still see you."

I don't know what's going on. Feels like the whole world is spinning, and I'm in the eye of the storm. My breath turns quick, I begin sweating and my mouth dries. I have no idea what to do… until he kisses me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had now been a week, since I was told the truth. I still have trouble believing it, but my love for But… Cooper is enough to keep me believe. He promised me he'd take me somewhere today. I had been recovering for a week and my wound had healed nicely.

Like a bat out of hell, Cooper comes storming in, shining like a thousand stars "Are you ready Jessica? Just a few more hours and you'll remember everything!" I nod and smile. He helps down into my new wheelchair and pushes me down to the care. He puts be in and I fasten my belt.

When he gets in he hands me some kind of sheet. "Put this on. It's a surprise" I put it on quickly and my heart feels like it's gonna beat out of my chest _'On a date with Cooper. I'm so happy'_

It feels like we drive for minutes, talking about random things, that he probably already knows, but in reality we drove 2 hours. He gets out of the car and shouts "We're here. But keep the blindfold on." He moves over to my side, and picks me up. I put my arms around him and lean close to him.

It feels like we walk for days on end, me just in his arms, and I can't help but giggle. He puts me down on something soft, and tells me, he has something for me. "This time it'll work"

I take off my blindfold and open my eyes, to see him sitting with a case in front of me. "Jessica…" He open the case to reveal a ring "Will you marry me?" My face must have been about double as bright as he was nervous

"Yes! Yes I will marry you, Cooper!"

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
